emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03397
}} is the 3,399th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 18 March, 2003. Plot Part 1 At the Shop flat, Viv has just got up. She wonders why Bob didn't come to bed last night. Jean tells her that Bob will see her at the church. At Connelton View, Dawn tells Terry to go away and let her get ready. Terry misses her and wants to check if she is going through with it. She says she is going to walk down the aisle on her own. Terry leaves her to get ready. In the Woolpack, Bob is tidying up. Diane is shocked to see him there. Bob is very upset. Diane reassures him that Dawn will be happy with Terry. Bob tells her he is worried about his marriage to Viv. He tells Diane that he knows about the limo driver. Diane isn't sure if to say that she knew. Bob asks her to swear that it wasn't Viv. Diane can't lie. At Smithy Cottage, Debbie is worrying about her meeting with Charity. In the Woolpack back room Bob is angry and upset. Diane sticks up for Viv. She says that Viv was drunk and that she loves Bob. He thinks that everyone knows. Diane reassures him that only her and Steph know about it, but Bob won't listen. Diane asks if he is going to the wedding. Bob says that he should stop Dawns wedding as no one should subject themselves to marriage. At Home Farm the care worker arrives. Charity is dressed up for Dawn and Terrys wedding. Chris leaves for the wedding. Charity is angry as he won't wait for her. Debbie and Emily wait for Charity. At Woodbine Cottage Mack tells Edna that he will cook for her. At the Woolpack Donna arrives ready for the wedding. Diane asks Donna to look after Bob. louise AppletonLouise is ready in a revealing outfit. Diane tells her off. She asks if she talked to Terry. Louise is offended about Terry's rejection, and decides to get changed into something more suitable. At Home Farm, Charity serves some drinks.The care worker wants to know what’s wrong with Charity as she hasn't spoken to Debbie yet. Debbie asks what Pat was like when she knew her. Charity tells her that she was a good friend. Debbie asks about her dad. Emily suggests they leave. Charity doesn't say anything about who Debbie’s father is. Bob is stood on the bridge thinking. Donna turns up and asks him what he is doing. She is worried about him and says that Terry loves Dawn and vice versa. Bob asks if she thought of him as a father figure and she says she does. He tells her that if she wants a happy life that she should never ever get married. Dawn is ready to go to the church. Jean has organised a limo to take her to the church. It is the same limo driver that Viv slept with. In the church Terry is nervous. Chris arrives and jokes with Terry. He is happy to be the best man. Viv wonders why Jean is looking pleased with herself. Bob storms through the village with Donna following him. He tells her he wants to be alone. Donna can't understand what’s going on. Bob vows to stop the wedding. At the church Dawn walks down the aisle alone. Viv looks puzzled as the ceremony starts. Part 2 The wedding is in progress. Ashley starts the ceremony. Viv doesn't know where Bob is. Jean smiles smugly. Outside the church, Donna begs Bob not to ruin the wedding, Bob runs into the church and shouts for them to stop. Dawn begs him to stop, but Bob says he won't let her marry him. He says that Terry will make her unhappy, just as Viv has made him unhappy. Bob tells everyone that she cheated on him with a limo driver on Tricia's hen night. Bob leaves, and Viv chases after him. Outside the church Viv sees Matti the limo driver. Bob realises it was Matti that Viv slept with, and he tries to hit him. Bob tells Viv that it is too late and leaves. Back in the church, Dawn and Terry want to carry on with the wedding. In the graveyard, Viv apologises to Bob, but he won't listen or forgive her. She is desperate for him to forgive her. He tells her the marriage is over. At Smithy Cottage Debbie is upset about the meeting with Charity. Emily tells her that a lot of people care about her. Debbie wants Charity to care about her. Emily says that maybe next time Debbie would want to visit Charity alone. Debbie refuses. Emily says that Debbie has built up the image of Charity and she will never live up to that image. In the church Terry and Dawn are finally husband and wife. Viv bursts in and announces that Bob has left her. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday